In Fewer Words
by OzOh
Summary: Based off an English assignment I had to do.  -6927-  -55-word flash-fiction-. I want to do at least 55 entries and update weekly. ... seven of Fifty-Five are done.  Will do other pairings upon request.
1. Atracar I of X

**Author's Notes**:

My English class and I were required to write a 55 word fiction for a grade I really enjoyed the challenge. I actually wrote a couple of these and I'll be posting them once (maybe twice) a week! They probably won't all be 6927 but this one sure is (along with the one I submitted for a grade...). I figured this would be a good way to practice! Please give me feedback. It really helps! I'll also write some 55 fiction upon request for almost any pairing or fandom that I'm familiar with (just PM me and I see If I could do it).

**Warning**: YAOI and adult situations! Not for those under the age of sixteen. Don't like don't read. You've been warned and flames based upon my warnings will result in a chapter at the front dedicated to you ignoring my clear warning.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano is to thank for it's existence I merely show my love and admiration for her work by means of fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

Inhale, Exhale. Desire, Take. I tire, I throw away.

_Looking across the room, he still catches my eye._

My last conquest...

_He was sweet._

I grabbed, kissed, touched him…

_I wanted him._

He refused me.

_So I took him anyway._

He shivers. My face remains blank .

_I still want him. He's never wanted me._

* * *

**Post Note:**

_I really wanted to submit this one but I did feel that it was appropriate to read aloud in a school setting. Anyway, remember to review. I love feed back. Also, I didn't forget about my other story. I estimate I'll be done with chapter two of "The Joys of Marriage" in a week. If all goes as planned I think we'll be good! Until next Update! _

_~Oz-Oh_


	2. Huir II of X

**Authors Notes**:

YAH!I remembered to update!

I decided that I 'll post the one I did for English after it's been graded. (I hope it was okay...) This particular one it actually a spin off of the first.

_Same warnings apply from the first chapter._

/

**_Special Thanks goes to_...**

**YamiNoUe** -

Thank you for your review! It was my first and only for this story!

If ever have a request please think of me! XD

* * *

It hurt.

…_I'm left on your floor, exposed to you…_

It still hurts.

… _you wouldn't look away…_

I have tried avoiding it.

… _you listen to my sobbing…_

I tried avoiding you.

… to _my begging …_

If I could just evade you.

… _you wouldn't stop…_

I shivered. You noticed

**There's no escape… **


	3. Traicionar

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, Honeys! I'm here for my weekly update! I'll be updating "The Joys of Marriage" shortly! I'm just in the process of getting it BETA'ed! As a special treat, reader's of fewer words will be given a sneak peek of TJoM - Chapter two!

LOTS OF LOVE HONEYS!

* * *

_**Special Thanks goes to...**_

**_YamiNOUe_, for being a frequent reader and will always hold a place in my heart for them and being the reason I'll post these 55 fictions weekly!**

**and**

_**TwilightObsessed223**_, **for searching for, reading, favorite-ing and Reviewing! (P.s: BRING Eeyore to school!)**

**

* * *

**

"Wha…"

"… _this was the only place I could go…"_

"Oh… I see."

_"…"_

"So… they all…"

"_Yes. Everyone."_

"…"

_"You're mother."_

"Huh?"

"_She let me in."_

"Oh…"

"…_Afraid?"_

"Of what?"

"_Me. What I've done."_

"…"

"_I could do It again…"_

"You won't hurt her… or anyone."

_"…"_

"…You're not the same…are you?"

"…_Perhaps not."_

_

* * *

_

**Sneak peek!...**

_"...So, did you miss me?" Mukuro leaned down to brush his lips against Tsuna's…_

_'…No more than you missed me, I'm sure…' Tsuna thought bitterly. He could smell the perfume, albeit faint (thanks to Mukuro's vest). _

_"As much as you missed me, apparently." He replied neutrally, turning away to turn off the still running faucet, avoiding the contact. _

_He really just didn't want to risk having Mukuro notice if his face betrayed his thoughts…_

_…Or smell the subtle scent of Chanel on him._

_But what he didn't know is that Mukuro had already noticed… _

* * *

**Post Note:**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Today's 55 word was actually the original one I turned in for a grade, as promised! Yahhh!

In the end, however, I decided to redo on the count that this particular piece may have been to vague... So I used a modified excerpt of my TJoM fiction (I'll post that upon it being graded)!

...Unfortunately, I don't have a grade yet... But that's alright!


	4. Esos días han pasado

The paintings that adorned the walls of Giotto's abode were knocked off the wall as he collide with the wall none to gently.

Their bodies tangled, ready to dance.

Once spent, the crumpled to the floor.

Giotto looked up at his lover, Spade looked back.

Their breathes meshed in a final kiss.

Somehow, they knew…


	5. Decir

"Mukuro-san!"

_"Hmm."_

"I was wondering…"

_"Yes…?"_

"Well… it's just-"

_"Tsunayoshi."_

"Yes?"

_"Spit it out, I'm not the skylark."_

"I just wanted…"

_"…"_

"…Mukuro, do you like pineapples?"

_"What."_

"Uh! It's just-"

_"Enough…"_

"But-"

_"Drop it!"_

"Why?"

_"Tsunayoshi."_

"Oh! I get it! Your-"

_"If you mention-"_

"Pineapple hair, right!"

_"…"_

"…"

_"Yes, I like pineapples."_

"…Really…!"

* * *

**Post Note: **

I need more humor... Their just so much angst!

...So what better thing to make fun of than Mukuro's hair!

Stay tuned, I'll be back! *wink*!


	6. Decidir

Please make no mistake, skylark. For you as nothing more than a bothersome obstacle in my path and one that I need only bide time to overcome.

You will be easily rid of and the young Vongola fall into my hands.

Make no mistake, my goals haven't changed.

I' just decided to keep him too…


	7. Prometer

_Your kiss was sweet._

_Soft and chaste._

_Soft honey-hued orbs looked up at me._

"_Was that right?"_

"_Was it good?"_

Your eyes questioned.

I give a genuine smile, my very first…

And in your ear, I whispered a promise.

… _together…_

_Tsunayoshi._

_If only knew that kiss would seal your fate._

_Both yours and mine…_


	8. Muelder 1827 Request

Tsuna was cornered.

No. Escape.

Where is Gokudera and Yamamoto! Hibari had an arm on side of his head, tonfa against his throat. Hibari was going to bite him to death!

'I have to do something, anything! Something so crazy he'll forget why wants to kill me!

_Chomp!_

_Hibari froze._

_The predator's nose was bitten…_


	9. Irritar

**Author's Note**: Arg! Kill me! My file for Chapter 5 of "Joys of Marriage" corrupted... so I had to rewrite it for the eighth time...

I'll tell you all right now, I wanted to junk punch someone. To pacify everyone, I offer my the product of my study hall period.

* * *

When Tsuna's Mist guardian, Mukuro, asked Tsuna what he thought of him, he didn't really expect a serious answer. He was surprised when Tsuna put down his pen to think.

With a look of mirth on his face he told Mukuro was like a tumor - Scary but in the end benign.

'… How rude!'


End file.
